Telephony headsets are optimized to detect the headset wearer's voice during operation. The headset includes a microphone to detect sound, where the detected sound includes the headset wearer's voice as well as ambient sound in the vicinity of the headset. The ambient sound may include, for example, various noise sources in the headset vicinity, including other voices. The ambient sound may also include output from the headset speaker itself which is detected by the headset microphone. In order to provide a pleasant listening experience to a far end call participant in conversation with the headset wearer, prior to transmission the headset processes the headset microphone output signal to reduce undesirable ambient sound detected by the headset microphone.
However, the inventors have recognized that this typical processing is undesirable in certain situations and limits the use of the headset. As a result, there is a need for improved methods and apparatuses for headsets.